The Unknown Royalty of Charming
by Tlove21
Summary: The lost daughters of SAMCRO are finally reunited with their unknown family. Things get complicated for these to country sweethearts when they fall for the bad boy bikers. Charming is turned upside down and nothing will ever be thew same.
1. Chapter 1-Wild and Free

**Disclaimer- We don't own any characters of the Sons of Anarchy. We are non profit. We only own Rebecca, Renee, and Christine. **

**Chapter 1. Wild and Free**

**Gemma Morrow sat on the foot of her bed thinking about what happened 16 years ago. She gave birth to twin girls Rebecca and Renee Stockwell. She never thought she would see them again. After what happened with John Teller, she couldn't let Clay find out that he had twin girls. But that soon would change. **

**Gemma's phone vibrated and she peered down to see who was calling her. She was shocked at the name that popped up on the screen; her goodie sister Christine. The perfect child. A preacher's wife from good old Georgia. She could tell then that it was going to be a long day. **

**She reached for a cigarette and picked up the phone. "What has God given you now?" Gemma asked already annoyed. Christine only called when she needed somebody to brag to. "Um…" Christine stammered, "I've kinda got something to tell you Gem." "Jesus Christ, Christine what." "Remember what today is? It's their 16****th**** birthday. Remember what we agreed when they were born? On their 16****th**** birthday, they'd go back to Charming and find who they are. I'm not asking, Gem. I'm telling you. Either come and pick them up, or I'm shipping them off. They have a rap sheet a mile long. They've been nothing but fucking trouble ever since they were born. They aren't meant to be preacher's kids. They'll fit right in with… your kind." Gemma exhaled sharply. "My kind?! What do you mean my kind? If you're really looking for a fight, I'll raise hell. Do you really want that, Christine?" "Look, Gem, I'm not looking for a fight. Just get the kids… That's all I'm asking." "Fine! But yanno what, it seems the only thing that's wrong with this is you, you little bitch." "Gemma, you don't get it do you? These kids are worse than all the sons combined." "Then you don't know trouble. But you will once I reach Georgia. I'll be raising hell all the way to your doorstep." "How long until you get here? I'm counting the seconds." Gemma hung up and stormed out of her room. She had to find out a way to tell Clay and tell him fast. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- We don't own any characters of the Sons of Anarchy. We are non profit. We only own Rebecca, Renee, and Christine.**

**Chapter 2. Truth**

**Gemma paced the room knowing she had to do something. She never talked about her family. He couldn't know. But how would she explain it when she came home from Georgia with two 16 year old girls? Maybe it's better to just be straightforward. Tell the truth now rather than being sorry later. She looked at the clock. "Shit." She mumbled under her breath. She had 4 repos coming in this morning and none of those idiots could manage the paperwork if their life depended on it. The only one that could possibly manage was Bobby. She threw on a decent shirt, grabbed her purse and keys, and headed towards the clubhouse. **

**On the drive there she was contemplating what to not only say to Clay, but to all of SAMCRO. How would Jax take it? Her heart was racing. As she pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot, she stopped in her tracks. The sons were gathered outside for lunch. God, how could she avoid them? "Aye Gem!" she heard Clay call from across the lot. She put a weary smile on her face knowing that he could already tell something was wrong. She walked to him, giving him a hug and kiss. "Hey, baby." She said to him, patting him on the cheek and then turning to walk towards the picnic table where the sons were now sitting. As soon as Gemma sat down, she saw the eyes of the sons looking at her strangely. Clay sat beside her and looked at her puzzlingly. "WHAT?" she spat at them. Clay said that lunch break was over and told the shit heads to get back to work. Gemma stood up on the table and yelled "No! All of you sit." She inhaled deeply and put her hands in her back pockets. The sons, without questioning her, did as they were told. She sighed, lit yet another cigarette and began to speak. "I really don't know how to say this. Ha…" she trailed off, chuckling nervously. "As you all know, 16 years ago, I was still married to John Teller. Our marriage was struggling then. John was so distant with everything… I turned to Clay. Before John was killed, Clay and I had an intimate relationship. An affair. I know what you all are thinking. Why is she telling me this? Well, this story has a point. 17 years ago, I went to Georgia to live with my sister for a year. I didn't take Clay, I didn't take Jax. I had a reason for not taking them and nobody knows. The excuse I used was that my sister was pregnant. That wasn't true. She wasn't pregnant… I was." **

**She saw the looks on all of their faces. She looked to Jax. She could see how deeply upset he was. She could see the rage building, the anger in his eyes. She calmly began to speak again. "They are twin girls. Both 16. They're a handful so they should get along just fine here…" The sons looks became more and more puzzled. "My sister Christine can't handle them anymore. They have a rap sheet a mile long. My sister's probably exaggerating of course. She usually does." She said exhaling smoke from her cig. "They are coming to Charming. They'll be here next week if everything goes smoothly. I'll be going to get them. Behave yourselves around them." She looked right at Tig. "Wait 'til they're legal, at least." By now, each SAMCRO member was lightly chuckling at the remark Gemma had made. It wouldn't be the first time someone found out they had kids after the fact. **

**Clay was still in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked suddenly. His blood was boiling. His face was blood red.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Blackville**

**-One week later-**

**As the sons pulled up to the large cobblestone house in the club van, they immediately peered over to the girl bending over changing the oil in a '68 blue Chevy Comaro. Their jaws dropped as they submerged from the van. Gemma rolled her eyes and cleared her throat to get the sons attention. "Keep it in your pants, boys." She said walking to the front door with a smirk on her lip. She rang the doorbell and a short girl with brown hair in a messy bun wearing nothing but cowboy boots, daisy dukes, and a tight fitting tank top came to the door. Her tank read 'smile ;)' She greeted Gemma surprisingly pleasantly. "Hi, are you Rebecca or Renee?" Gemma asked. "Yeah, I'm Renee." She replied with a thick southern accent. " Y'all need somethin'? If your van broke down, go talk to Rebecca. She's out in the barn fixin' up a Comaro for the race Saturday." Gemma chuckled and pulled out a cig. "Gotta light?" Gemma asked. "Depends…" Renee started. "Gimme a cig and I'll give you a light." She smirked. Gemma gave a sly look and lit a cig for Renee. "Do you know why I'm here, Renee?" Gemma asked her nicely. Renee looked back at Gemma and looked at her questioningly. "I'm your mom, Renee. And Rebecca's." **

**Renee stood up. "Holy shit! Are you fucking kidding me right now? Oh my God." She put her hand to her forehead and patted her hair. "After 16 years, you think you'll just decide to show up and play mommy? Bullshit!" she exclaimed pushing over a lawn chair. "Rage… That's hot." Tig whispered to Juice. He shook his head in agreement. "Now I know why she didn't tell me…" Clay said. Renee stormed off to the barn, followed by Gemma and the sons. The music in the barn was so loud that Rebecca couldn't hear the yelling from the house before. Renee went over to the radio and shut it off. "What was that for asshole?" she asked playfully. Her smile quickly faded after Renee and Gemma sat her down and told her what was going on. Rebecca's eyes lit up with joy. Renee was confused and asked "What the hell are you so happy for? I mean, I'm glad to be getting out of this shit hole. And thank God I'm not some preacher's kid anymore. I'm not about that life. But where will we be calling home from now on?" Gemma stood up. "Charming." She answered calmly. "Charming? Charming, California?" Renee asked. "What's so special about Charming? What's in Charming that's so important?" Clay stepped forward and spoke up. "Your new family. The Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. Redwood Original." **


End file.
